Beady Long Legs
Beady Long Legs is an enemy in both ''Pikmin'' games. The only way it can harm Pikmin is by stomping around, which it does more quickly when damaged and its multiple feet crush any Pikmin they land on. To defeat it, one must throw Pikmin at its orb-like torso. Yellow Pikmin are recommended for this because the torso is high up. Swarming the feet will slow down the movement of the foot but is highly dangerous because the Pikmin may be crushed. When defeated, it crumbles into dust that disintegrates after its belongings explode from its torso. The creature is in both the main game and Challenge Mode of both games in the series. In the first Pikmin game it stomps faster than in Pikmin 2, and its feet stick into the ground. In Pikmin 2, it's slower and its feet don't stick into the ground. In Pikmin 2, the Beady Long Legs has a more brownish tone to its body, while in the first one it is just yellow. Appearances in the second game are more common, and have much less health, slower movements and different cries. It first appears as a miniboss in Pikmin, where it is found in The Forest Navel, protecting the Guard Satellite ship part, and again in The Final Trial in Challenge Mode. In Pikmin 2, one appears on the fifth sublevel of the Citadel of Spiders, where it drops a key that unlocks Challenge Mode, one on the fourteenth sublevel of the Hole of Heroes, one in the Twilight Garden in Challenge Mode, and one that can be found every palindrome day in front of the landing site in the Perplexing Pool after day 30. (False, as Beady Long Legs seems to be "found" every 3 days. Last fought on day 179 and then on day 183, but in another game only appears on Palindrome days.) If you walk on a small, white circle on the ground, it will fall out of the sky. Also, on the same day, dwarf bulbears and a bulbear come to the same area, so take care of the beady long legs quickly. Killing it here yields twenty small "1" pellets. Killing Strategies Pikmin 1 In Pikmin 1, you'd think you should take a large army of reds because reds are stronger than yellows or blues, but no! Such strategy will cause the giant spider to squish all of your pikmin while they try to reach its core. Instead, take a small army of yellows, preferably 5-10, to fight Beady Long Legs. Start out with using just 5 and throwing them at the core while evading the legs, slowly but carefully adding 3-5 of more yellows as you progress and wear down its health. Yellow Pikmin can reach the core if the body is not lowering itself due to their higher jump, but all other types of pikmin will have to wait until the Beady Long Legs lowers it's body before you can throw them on. This is why it's preferable you bring yellows instead of reds and blues. Also, the more pikmin that are hanging on to the body the lower the body gets due to the pikmin's weight. If enough pikmin are on the Beady Long Leg's core you can throw red and blue pikmin at the core without the Beady Long Legs lowering it for you. It should go without saying, but do not swarm the pikmin around the monster's legs because you will do no damage and risk getting your pikmin squished. Eventually, the giant spider will die, leaving you with the prize, another one of Olimar's ship parts (you'll need 20-25 red pikmin to get the prize past the flaming geysers and back to the ship). Pikmin 2 Beady Long Legs can now be beaten easily with any type of pikmin, because his legs are much farther apart. A squadron of 20 yellows is preferable, but in the Hole of Heroes, there's a level where you have to use Blue Pikmin. Regardless, using a large squadron is rather regrettable, though not as much as the previous game. Ship Log "This creature is so large, it would tower over the Dolphin. All the Pikmin can do is cling to its feet and try to slow it down. Its large round torso is its sole weak point - since yellow Pikmin fly highest, they should be most effective against it." For Pikmin 2 notes, see here. Glitch In Pikmin, there is a rare and dangerous glitch that causes Beady Long Legs to leave its arena. This glitch is most likely to happen when you leave the arena without killing it. Pikmin and/or Olimar have to be left at the gate to the small arena. The creature will then try to attack you, possibly leaving the arena. Once outside of the barriers, it will continue to pursue you. If you now run to the island where the Libra is, the enemy may fall into the abyss below, causing the game to crash (the game will also crash if you do not kill it after it leaves the arena after a certain amount of time). If one wishes to attempt this glitch, the best place to do it without receiving any consequences is The Final Trial in challenge mode. Go to the arena in the back of the level and try this glitch on the Beady Long Legs in the arena. In Pikmin 2, this is fixed. An enemy that has fallen into the abyss dies, and anything it might have been holding reappears above the ground near the place it fell. Music This is the music that plays when Olimar battles Beady Long Legs in Pikmin. Gallery Image:Beady_Long-legs(PikminNPC).jpg|Artwork from Pikmin of the Beady Long Legs. Image:beadylonglegs.jpg|Artwork from Pikmin 2 of the Beady Long Legs. Beady Long Legs enemy reel.jpg|Beady Long Legs in the enemy reel Beady Long Legs.png Trivia *The Beady Long Legs is shown during the last few seconds of a beta trailer of Pikmin. Here, the creature appears to be taller and have a reddish tint to its skin, as well as being in an outside area similar to the Forest of Hope. *Its scientific name, pseudoarachnia armoralis, literally translated means 'fake spider armor', pseudo meaning fake, arachnia being close to arachnid which is the order of spiders, scorpions, and ticks, and armoralis being similar to the word armor. *For some reason, in Olimar's notes about The Key, he clearly says "the pikmin devouring spider". This is absurd as the only way for Beady Long Legs to kill pikmin is by stomping on them. *It is 1 of the 2 bosses in Pikmin 2 that can appear above ground, the second being the Burrowing Snagret. *Louie's notes say that the Beady Long Legs is poisonous, but it doesn't harm Pikmin when they touch it. However, he's talking about consumption. It is the only known arachnorb that contains poison. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Bosses Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Hole of Heroes Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Final Trial Category:Beta Category:pikmin 1 Category:pikmin 2 Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode